criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Artine Brown
|birthplace = Hamilton, Ontario |yearsactive = 1994-present |family = Unknown}} Artine Tony Duane Ross Brown is a Canadian actor. Biography Brown was born on August 18, 1974 in Hamilton, Ontario. He was known as a shy and quiet child. His personality changed when he first began acting, doing a play of Mark Twain's Huckleberry Finn (in which he played Tom Sawyer). Brown believed that acting was for him, yet he did not possess the necessary resources to peruse a career. He and a friend from Acting class purchased a VW bus after High-School, travelling all over North America for five years. Sometime around 1995, Brown ran into Robin Williams, who ultimately helped Brown's acting career. On Criminal Minds Brown portrayed SPD Detective Holmes in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *Five Minute Rush (2017) - Detective Joey Paraguini *Hot Street (2017) - Tony *Menendez: Blood Brothers (2017) - Det. Leslie Zoeller *Ice - 2 episodes (2017) - Mask #2 *Ice (2016) - Mask 2 *Come and Find Me (2016) - Detective Gill *Stagecoach: The Texas Jack Story (2016) - US Marshal Adams *Revenge Porn (2016) - Mr. Redwitz *Helix (2015) - Roman *Lost Wilderness (2015) - Kyle *Fear the Walking Dead (2015) - Soldier #2 *Mother of All Lies (2015) - Detective Martinez *Stolen Daughter (2015) - Miller *Backstorm (2015) - Vince Cropper *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce (2014) - Nick *Black Fly (2014) - Marcus *The 100 - 2 episodes (2014) - Lt. Graco/Intimidating Guard *Arrow - 3 episodes (2014) - Hendrick Von Armin *Focus (2014) - Warren *Soldiers of the Apocalypse - 8 episodes (2013) - Chameleon *The Tomorrow People (2013) - Bouncer *Supernatural - 2 episodes (2009-2013) - Maurice/Night Watchman *Delete - 2 episodes (2013) - Railroad Worker *Cult (2013) - Blood Follower (uncredited) *Arctic Air (2013) - Chopper *The Dark Corner - 3 episodes (2013) - Kevin Lang *The Movie Out Here (2012) - Glacier *Once Upon a Time (2012) - Arresting Cop *Clue - 2 episodes (2011) - Officer Tuntz *Fringe (2010) - Mitch *Human Target (2010) - Latino Thug *The Zero Sum (2009) - Sergeant Winston *Bob's Homemade Documentary: Behind the Scenes of GPS (2009) - Travis/Himself *Incident (2008) - Man *Shark Out of Water (2008) - Abe *Smallville (2008) - Oliver's Technician *Soulstice (2008) - Judah *Stargate: Atlantis (2008) - Trader *G.P.S. (2007) - Travis *Zero Hour (2007) - Dean *Masters of Horror (2006) - Bartender (uncredited) *Intelligence (2006) - Constable Perez *The Entrance (2006) - Drug Dealer *The Dead Zone (2006) - Trooper K. Starvinski (uncredited) *Psych (2006) - Officer Koontz *Lesser Evil (2006) - Morris *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - SPD Detective Holmes *Tru Calling - 2 episodes (2005) - Detective Morgan *Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (2004) - Father *White Chicks (2004) - Punk *Kingdom Hospital (2004) - Orderly *Touching Evil (2004) - O'Rockin *Walking Tall (2004) - Casino Security *Degrassi: The Next Generation - 2 episodes (2004) - Substitute Teacher (uncredited) *D.C. Sniper: 23 Days of Fear (2003) - Jacobs *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) - Photographer (uncredited) *Black Sash (2003) - Drug Dealer *The Twilight Zone - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Dealer/Homicide Detective *Shattered Souls (2002) - Detective Frank Corelli *Critical Assembly (2002) - Terrorist *Cold Squad (2002) - Cop (uncredited) *First Shot (2002) - Cop (uncredited) *Halloween: Resurrection (2002) - Arresting Officer (uncredited) *Brother's Keeper (2002) - FBI Undercover Taxi Driver *Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers: To Live and Die in Starlight (2002) - Minbari Crewman (uncredited) *Snow Dogs (2002) - Dental Patient (uncredited) *UC: Undercover (2001) - Scooby Philips *Smuggler's Run 2: Hostile Territory (2001) - Diver #1 (voice) *L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve (2001) - Rodriquez *The Whole Shebang (2001) - Funeral Drunk (uncredited) *The Outer Limits (2001) - Drunk *The Hot Karl (2001) - Cop #2 *Special Unit 2 (2001) - Street Hustler *Big Sound (2001) - Technician *Stargate SG-1 (2001) - Pilot *Breakfast Television (2000) - Tony Nunzio *The Immortal (2000) - Bar Drunk *Mysterious Ways (2000) - Teacher *Shutterspeed (2000) - Thug (uncredited) *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Bad Guy (uncredited) *The X-Files (1998) - Creep (uncredited) *Breaker High (1997) - Johnny "No Shoes" *Sliders (1995) - Cardsharp (uncredited) *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1994) - Gang Member External links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors